romeo_and_his_teams_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
"All I want for my services is the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs. A male, a buck only." : —Roland Tembo(src)The Tyrannosaur Buck is the male Tyrannosaurus rex seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park as well as the 1995 novel adaptation and is the individual that hunter Roland Tembo seeks to hunt during his trip to Isla Sorna while accompanying the InGen Harvest team. This T. rex later is tranquilized by Roland and is taken to San Diego where the animal escapes and rampages before it is able to be rounded back StoryEdit Early lifeEdit The Tyrannosaur Buck was born sometime before or after Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna. He and a female of his species had a son1 together in 1997. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) and San Diego IncidentEdit A few weeks after his son's birth, InGen Hunters Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu kidnapped his son wanting to use him as bait for the Tyrannosaur Buck. In response, him and the female traveled to the Hunters' encampment to rescue their son. They sensed the Juvenile T. rex inside the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab both cornered the horizontal sides of one of Mobile Lab's trailers. The Tyrannosaur Buck gave the trailer he was near a nudge to see if the object he was observing was alive.2 Unknown to the Tyrannosaurus rex couple, the humans inside the trailer were not InGen Hunters, rather they were another group called the Gatherers who were fixing their son's leg after it had been broken by a drunk InGen CEO Peter Ludlow and wanted to return the juvenile to his family. Dr. Sarah Harding, one of the Gatherers, realized that the Tyrannosaurs were not exhibiting hunting behavior but was wanting to retrieve their infant. She and the other Gathers handed the T. rex parents their child after her realization. Afterward, the Tyrannosaur Buck and his mate hid their son in a safe place before returning to the Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab to destroy it.2 They turned the back half of the accordioned vehicle upside down, then they managed to shatter the front windshield and pushed the back half over the cliff the trailers that were parked at the edge. After they had felt they had destroyed the trailers, the two soon returned once again when Gatherer Eddie Carr came to rescue his teammates and friend, being notified by the sound of Eddie's Mercedes SUV. Once finding the vehicle, the Buck bit off the roof to the SUV and then attempted to kill Eddie. While reaching for his air rifle, Eddie was grabbed by the Buck, who was joined by his mate in ripping the man in two at the waist. Satisfied, the Tyrannosaurus couple finally departed from the encampment. Despite having rescued their son, the two Tyrannosaurs once again attacked the remaining InGen Hunters and Gatherers by following the scent of their juvenile's blood that was stained on Sarah Harding's shirt. He poked his head inside her tent, sniffing the shirt hanging from a line stretched across the tent interior while Dr. Sarah Harding and Kelly Malcolm did their best to stay still. The sounds made by the Buck woke up Carter, one of the Hunters, who alerted his fellow colleagues by screaming its presence. Lifting the tent from the ground and momentarily blinded, the Buck was able to remove the tent from his face by shaking it. His mate arrived on the scene scaring the hunters into a tight ravine where the female pursued them, leaving the Buck behind to scavenge through any remains. While doing so, Roland took the chance to shoot the Tyrannosaurus rex with his double-barrelled rifle, only to find that Nick Van Owen had sabotaged his weapon. He then proceeded to shoot the Buck with an over dosage of concentrated carfentanil in the hopes of killing it However, the male Tyrannosaur survived and was captured by the remaining InGen Hunters under the orders of Peter Ludlow to be for transported to San Diego, California in North America where he hoped to display him, along with his infant, in the his new Jurassic Park being built there to replace the failed one on Isla Nublar.2Unfortunately, sometime during the trip, the tyrannosaur stopped breathing and entered a comatose state. In an effort to save the animal, he was administered an amphetamine to counter the large dosage of tranquilizer given to him when Roland shot him. The T. rex, now in a berserker state, broke out of his containment unit and attacked those serving on the ship. Somehow the Tyrannosaurus rex was lured into the cargo hold, where he stayed until Ludlow foolishly ordered an's and Sarah's plan worked, as the Tyrannosaur Buck traveled to the docks upon hearing the infant's call from the cargo hold of the ship used to transport the two Tyrannosaurs. Ludlow entered only to, unbeknownst to Ludlow, be followed in by the adult male. Attempting to capture the growling infant bare handed, Ludlow realized only too late that he was trapped tInGen Docks at San Diego. The Tyrannosaur, now free, broke through the dock checkpoint and wandered into San Diego, causing chaos throughout the city. One of the first locations he first went through was a neighborhood. Finding a house with a backyard pool, the Buck broke through the brick wall lining the yard and into the pool area where he began drinking. The family dog, un-phased by the intrusion, began to bark at the much larger predator only to be quickly silenced when the T. rex ate it. The noise awoke Ben, a child, who then dragged his parents into his bedroom to show them the dinosaur. When they arrived, the Tyrannosaurus growled at the family before returning to the city. Rampaging through downtown, the Tyrannosaurus rex scared everyone he encountered. The tyrannosaur tested his surroundings in various ways including biting traffic lights and smashing a bus. Most of the citizens survived the havoc except for one unlucky individual. During his romp in the city, Doctors Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm devised a plan to lure the raging animal back to the ship by using the infant to bring him. After traveling to Jurassic Park: San Diego, they moved the infant to the InGen Docks in order to lead him to them. Peter Ludlow, however, had a different response. He ordered the police to kill the Buck so the chaos would end.2Attempting to scurry up the stairs back up to the main deck, Ludlow was grabbed in the Buck's jaws, who brought Ludlow back to the cargo hold floor where he dropped him. Attempting to stand back up, the male Tyrannosaurus rex pushed Ludlow back to the floor where he proudly watched his son pounce on the hapless executive. However, this victory was short lived as police helicopters surrounded the gaping cargo hold doors. Their guns aimed to fire, it was only in the nick of time that Dr. Ian Malcolm was able to get the doors closed and the Buck tranquilized by Dr. Sarah Harding. The Buck and his infant were then shipped back to Isla Sorna where they were spotted with the Buck's mate, the three apex predators reunited as a family Vastatosaurus rex.jpg LegacyEdit The Tyrannosaur Buck's rampage in San Diego made InGen's cloned dinosaurs known to the general public. Dr. Ian Malcolm got his credibility back with the public now believing his account of the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993 after the Buck's involvement in the San Diego Incident. As a result of the San Diego Incident, the United States and the Costa Rican governments restricted Isla Sorna to humans. Despite these warnings, humans have step foot on the island after it was declared restricted. Most notable outside of poachers was the Dino-Soar, an illegal business that allowed people to paraglide around Isla Sorna's borders whose final operation lead to the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001.3Category:Disney Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Romeo's Adventures villains Category:Po's Adventures villains Category:Monsters Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Fathers Category:Po's Adventures team Category:Animal characters Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Disney Heroes Category:Kings Category:Husbands Category:Brothers